True Love Never Dies
by Patamon32
Summary: This is my epilogue to the Sonic X Series might be more then one chapter if people like this. I ain't saying anymore because it would ruin the entire story. Sorry.


This story starts barely minutes after the Metarex are defeated. Not sure if this will be more then a one shot so I will not mark this as complete, yet. This is dedicated to SonicxAmyfan4Life on youtube her music video Butterfly Kisses inspired this.

True Love Never Dies Chapter 1?

Tails sat on the bridge of the Blue Typhoon with his tails wrapped around him sobbing. He couldn't believe he did that to her! She wanted him to fire the cannon, but now he wishes he didn't. She had loved him also, he now knew this. He heard a familiar voice saying, "Forever, forever, forever." He looked up and saw Cosmos spirit approaching him as she kneeled down and kissed him on his lips. And then she was gone.

----Outside in Space----

Sonic and Shadow floated out in space watching the bright area where the giant planet egg and Cosmo were. They looked at each other and shouted, "Chaos Regeneration!" As they fired the energy into the bright spot.

The energy apparently though was too much and the area started to get ready to explode, and Sonic was getting ready to slow down time when Shadow punched him in the gut stopping him, saying. "Don't do this, you still have people to live for. Goodbye friend." He said. As sonic flew away not willingly from the explosion. "Chaos Control!" He shouted.

And Sonic looked on helplessly as the explosion overtook shadow but time slowed down in the area. "Goodbye Shadow the Hedgehog." He said, as he turned around though he saw a figure stepping floating out of the area. Sonic looked wide eyed at the being. "It can't be!" He said as he gathered the person into his arms and flew back to the Blue Typhoon.

----By the debris of the power cannon----

Tails stood by the edge of the ship feeling miserable. Not only had he lost the love of his life now, but there was no sign of Sonic or Shadow. Amy was completely devastated because she thought Sonic was dead, everyone else was doing something about their grief.

He heard footsteps behind him, expecting it to be Knuckles or Cream telling him they need to go before the explosion happened. What he didn't expect to see a was a girl in a green dress with rosebuds walking walking toward him with a smile in her eyes. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. Was he dead? That had to be the only explanation for him seeing her here. When she reached him she reached up and kissed him full on the lips.

He barely registered that everyone was out there and that Amy had cried out when Sonic wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the top of her head. All he had eyes for was the gorgeous girl in his arms. He leaned back with his arms still around her waist as she had her arms around his neck. "How is this possible? I fired the cannon. Are we dead then?" He asked half expecting them to see clouds instead of the empty area of space around them.

Cosmo shook her head, "When Sonic and Shadow did Chaos Regeneration my body was almost completely gone. It regenerated me completely but I was already dead. Shadow used the last of his power before the explosion hit him to return my life to me using his own life in return."

Tails blinked at her in surprise, "He gave his own life for you? Did he ever say why?" Tails asked.

Cosmo nodded, "He said he saw how happy me and you are when we are together. It reminded him of him and Maria. And he told me he finally could be with Maria now." She said.

Tails ears went back, "At least he can be happy again, if anyone deserves it its him." Everyone nodded, Tails looked around as the planeteggs and seeds from Cosmo flew by. "Lets go home guys, theres nothing else to do out here.

----Fifteen Years Later----

A/N: Anyone who guesses who this POV is gets a cookie, okay maybe not.)

It had been fifteen years now since the defeat of the Metarex and everyone couldn't be happier. A year after we got home a portal was permently opened between our home and Chris. We don't know how it happened but it did. And the first people that came through was Chris and his wife Helon with a child in Helons arms. Along with most of Chris family, his grandpa Chuck it turned out had passed away shortly after Chris came home after we defeated the Metarex.

Several things have happened over the years to all of us. Sonic and Amy got married six years after the Metarexs defeat and they are expecting their third child in a few months. Emerl as it turned out never died and that Robot armor over him was just a casing over a teenaged rabbit who always had a crush on Cream. They are engaged now. We never found any sign of Shadow after the explosion and we went back days after everything settled down. We did find the seven chaos emeralds though, and both of his Power Rings. Knuckles and Rouge still argue but its over different things now. When Shadow had died Rouge revealed to Cosmo and Cream at first that she loved him. Knuckles found out about it eventually and helped her through it. And they fell in love with each other.

Doctor Eggman had given up his evil ways after the Metarexs defeat, he had passed away four months ago. Before he died he had shut down all his robots and reprogrammed them to do good. Decoe and Bocoe are very good robots to be around and them and Bokkun were the first Robots ever to be given citizenship. Bokkun never got over his crush on Cream, but he realized it eventually it was just a crush and he was happy that she was happy again. After all he had programmed the robot that she fell in love with.

Tails had never forgotten what Shadow had done for him and for Cosmo, he had given them the chance to be happy together. Cosmos happiness increased when she got a message from her mother saying that thanks to her repopulating their race, that Earthia would be reborn also one day. Along with everyone else that had died in their clan. Which happened five years ago, when a ship landed on Mobius with the entire race of Seedrians there. When Cosmo was reunited with her mother and her father Lucas, along with Galaxina. Earthia said, "Now I guess we gotta call you mother huh sweety?" Everyone had a good laugh at that. After all how many thirteen year olds repopulated their entire race?

My story is for a different time, as for who I am. I am the son of Tails and Cosmo prower. I am Mira Tristan Prower.

A/N: I know this might be a kinda shitty story but I wrote this up pretty quickly and this will most likely be a one-shot unless people want to see more.


End file.
